


Family

by Yuinne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuinne/pseuds/Yuinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first-person POV from Mikasa about a day in the apartment she shares with Eren and Armin. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The sound of shuffling and things being moved around filled the air before I even inserted the key to the apartment. As I slung my duffle bag to my right shoulders, I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, unsure of what’s happening inside. With a creaking sound, the door was pushed open and I located the source of the sounds.

“Armin, what are you doing?” I asked as I dropped my bag on the worn-out couch. Armin snapped out of his actions and turned around to face me.

“Mikasa,” he said in a surprised tone. “When did you return?” He asked as he wiped a few drops of sweat from his blonde forelocks. With Armin not blocking the view, I could see that he was at the coffee table rummaging through the papers, books and catalogs that were there.

“Not long ago.” The answer was promptly given. Glancing around the apartment, it’s obvious by the cluttered and moved items in various places that Armin was finding something. I gave a questioning look at Armin again, silently waiting for him to answer my question.

With a sheepish face, Armin replied: “Well, do you remember that book I was reading, The Great Gatsby?” With a nod of the head from me, he continued: “I kind of lost it, it is probably somewhere in this apartment, but I still can’t find it.” “And I was at the best part, you know?” Armin groaned. “Tom was growing suspicious of Daisy and Gatsby’s relationship and-”

“Alright, alright, you little nerd.” I let out a chuckle. “I’ll help you to find it, just don’t let out a full story synopsis, every part of the book is probably the best part to you.” Armin blushed slightly at that, but he thanked me for helping him.

Not too long after, I successfully found the blue book under the huge cushion lying underneath the couch. Apparently, Armin forgot where he placed the book after another late night reading on the couch. But by now, I was already used to his rather unhealthy habits. Not for the last time, I chided him again about his habits, with Armin countering that he could not sleep yesterday.

Noticing that the apartment was a tad too quiet than usual, I asked Armin: “Where is Eren? It is too peaceful here.”

 “Eren? Oh, he mentioned something about going to Hange’s place, but he should be back by…”

The doorknob to the apartment suddenly wobbled and shook, mixed with the sound of keys clinging together. Without even having to look at the person, both of us have already made the same conclusion.

“…now.” Armin ended his reply just as the door opened and a familiar face of messy brown hair and bright green eyes entered the apartment.

“I’m home!” Eren said out loud as he walked in with a skip in his footsteps, his left hand carrying a bag filled with something, but I let it pass for now.

“Speak of the devil, Mikasa, and he will come.” Armin said with a smug look on his face. I couldn’t help but smile too.

“Armin Arlert, take your big words somewhere else, this is no place for smartasses like you!” Eren playfully chided Armin.

“Oh, this phrase that every child knows is big? Let me give you some really _big_ words, you plebeian, ninnyhammer, ignoramus-”

“Stop, stop, I yield! My mind can only take so much knowledge!” Eren said in mock horror as he held his two hands to his head, pretending to have a headache. Armin could only giggle at the spectacle. I also had a hard time suppressing my laughter.

After we managed to stop our giggles and quelled our laughter. Eren spoke out: “Mikasa, how did your volleyball practice go? I heard you are going to face off against the Titans next week.”

“Pretty good, actually. I think we have a good chance to win against the Titans this time too. I have confidence in our victory.” I replied. “With Annie in the game, I’m sure that we could squash the Titans again.”

“Awesome, destroy them all, Mika!” Eren responded. “By the way, look what Hange borrowed me for the weekend!” With a jovial expression, Eren reached into the bag and held out a few DVDs of movies.

Armin’s eyes shone as he looked up. “Does this mean we are going to have movie-night today?” Eren grinned as he confirmed that. Excitedly, both of them looked through the selections that Eren had picked. Among them, I could see the cover of Pacific Rim under Spiderman 3. Armin was holding up Jurassic Park 1 and 2. I think that The Maze Runner was hidden under the stack of DVDs too.

“Mika, what do you think? Do we watch Iron Man or the Lord of the Rings trilogy first?” Eren asked as he held both of the DVDs up for me to see.

“No Eren, let’s watch Avatar first, please?” Armin begged Eren. In an attempt to convince Eren, Armin used his puppy eyes to persuade Eren, but Eren puts up a good defense.

“In that case,” I walked towards the duo, before pulling out the Disney’s Mulan DVD from the stacks, “we’ll start with this movie.” Before Armin and Eren could protest, I added: “or I will not make both of you favorite caramel popcorn for the movies.”

My threat was soon followed up by the two’s groans and pleadings. But we all knew that no matter what, I would still make the caramel popcorn. After all, we are like a family. Sure, we will disagree with each other time after time, but we will soon reconcile.

The world may be cruel, but as long as we are together, it is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'll post here. Hope you will like it!
> 
> Feel free to comment and give some critique!


End file.
